A coaxial cable is widely used as a connection for various electric circuits. In the coaxial cable, a central conductor (i.e., a core wire or a signal line) that conducts a signal, and an outer conductor (i.e., a braided shield part) to which a ground potential is given are provided concentrically. In Patent Document 1 (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2011-23319), the central conductor and the outer conductor are soldered to a tabular conductor provided on the surface of a substrate, so that the substrate is constituted as a harness. With respect to a connection method of the coaxial cable, a method for inserting the harness into a receptacle of a connector is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
A technique concerning a contact and a connector that are connectable to the coaxial cable is disclosed in Patent Document 2 (see Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3069472) and Patent Document 3 (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 10-223269)